


Multitasking

by orphan_account



Series: The Daily Shenanigans of Voltron [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Humor, Random & Short, Showering Keith, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance finds out that Keith brushes his teeth in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multitasking

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series I'm working on about the Paladins in college. It will be slightly chronological, and some fics will have different ratings and tags than others. Enjoy!

Blinding light shone from Lance's window, the rays landing right on his eyes. Groaning, Lance rolled over and covered his head with his pillow. In his foggy, exhausted mind, Lance remembered that he forgot to close the curtains last night.

Sighing, he sat up, the pillow falling onto his lap. He yawned and stretched, glancing at the digital clock by his bed. Through bleary eyes he could tell that it was late morning. Way too early for him.

He fell back into the bed and curled around his pillow, closing his eyes and trying to go back to sleep. Outside his room, he could hear voices speaking to one another. They were distracting, and after a minute of trying to fall back asleep he gave up.

He got out of bed slowly. Like a zombie, he headed to his closet and put on something decent. He rubbed his eyes and stumbled out into the hallway.

He wanted to take a shower before joining the others for breakfast, so he padded down the hall and stopped at the bathroom. He faintly heard running water and sighed. Someone was already occupying it. He'd have to wake up after he ate.

Stepping into the kitchen, Lance looked around. Allura and Shiro were sitting at the table and talking, while Hunk was at the stove, cooking pancakes and bacon. While Shiro and Allura smiled at Lance and greeted him, Hunk glanced behind him to see Lance before continuing to cook.

"Look who's alive before noon!" he said, flipping a pancake.

"Ugh," was all Lance could manage before he sat plopped down beside Allura.

"Look alive, because we have a meeting with Coran today," Shiro added, an amused smile on his face.

"Mhmm," Lance replied, blinking back sleep. The other three laughed, and Hunk served them. Lance was eating a bit slower than the others, although the taste of food did wake him up a bit.

After he was finished, he stood up and put his plate in the sink. Whoever was in the shower must be done by now. He needed to wake up before Coran arrived. Or at least look presentable.

"I'm gonna take a shower," he told the others before leaving the room and heading back to the bathroom.

He opened the door without a second thought. Steam billowed out into the hallway, and Lance blinked once. Twice. Three times.

"Holy shit!" he yelped, fully awake now. Keith, still in the shower, also screamed an equal profanity and pulled the curtain in front of his lower body.

"What the fuck are you still doing in here!?" Lance said, taking a step back.

"Me!? What are you doing walking in on people!?" Keith said, glaring at him. "Get out!"

Wait a second... Lance narrowed his eyes, staring at Keith. The other seemed to feel more self conscious under Lance's gaze, pulling the curtain a bit more. Lance noticed that there was some sort of white paste on Keith's chin, and in his other hand was...

"What the fuck!?" he said. Keith looked confused.

"What? What is it?" he asked.

"Why are you brushing your teeth in the shower!?"

"Why am I...?" Keith looked confused for another second, then an unamused expression replaced it. "Why are you asking this?"

"Because it's fucking weird!"

"No, it's not! It saves time."

"It can save time, but that doesn't mean it isn't ridiculous! It's like taking a shit and clipping your toenails at the same time."

"It's not that weird."

"Yes, it is! You need to stop this madness before you destroy the whole house!"

Keith stared at Lance for a few seconds in silence.

"Fuck off," Keith said before chucking his toothbrush at Lance.


End file.
